Black Ice, Black Hearts
by RizaHackeye
Summary: ¿Que pasaría si te dieses cuenta de que quieres a esa persona que en su momento te dijo que te amaba?¿Lucharías por ese amor? Pero, ¿y si llegases tarde y ella no quisiera volverte a ver?¿Qué harías entonces? ¿Te rendirías? '¡Dejame! ¡Deja de jugar conmigo! ¡Soy una persona, no un juguete! -Decía la peliazul llorando mientras miraba a los profundos ojos grises de Gray' Gruvia fic
1. Falling Apart

Aqui les traigo un fanfic de Fairy Tail, este en concreto va de GrayxJuvia, espero que lo disfruten tanto como disfruto yo escribiendolo^^

Los personajes de Fairy Tail no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Hiro Mashima.

_Porque, al fin y al cabo, el hielo acaba siendo agua._

* * *

**_Capítulo I_**

**_Falling Apart_**

* * *

Como normalmente, Fairy Tail estaba tan ruidoso como siempre, todos reían y disfrutaban menos un enfadado-con-el-mundo mago de Hielo. Gray estaba apoyado en la barra, tomando una copa mientras repasaba todo lo que le había pasado ese día cuando una joven de pelo suelto, largo y azul se le acercó y se apoyó a su lado

-Gray-samaaa~ ! Hoy esta tan guapo como siempre –soltó una leve risa y después le pidió una copa a Mirajane- ¿Qué tal está, Gray-sama?

Gray suspiró cerrando los ojos

-... ¿Le ocurre algo, Gray-sama?

-Para

-¿Qué?

-Para esto.

-No… Juvia no le entiede, Gray-sama

-¿Dices que te gusto? Esto ya no es gustar, te has obsesionado y no es sano, será mejor que pares esto… y dejes de molestarme.

Mirajane y los de alrededor suyo se pararon y miraron atónitos a las crueles palabras de Gray. A juvia se le rompió el corazón en mil y un pedazos, y miró anonadada a los ojos grises del mago de hielo sin expresión alguna miraban fijamente a los suyos azules oscuros.

-¿Por qué… Por qué dices esto así… tan de repente? –Dijo Juvia casi en un susurro, pensando que si hablaba más alto empezaría a llorar-

-Simplemente para.

-Juvia parará, Gray-sama… Juvia… parará de molestarle.

Juvia se alejó a paso rápido, se fue sin mirar a atrás, cuando se había alejado suficientemente del gremio echó a llorar como en su vida lo había hecho.

-Gray, te has pasado con Juvia –dijo Mirajane-.

-Pobrecilla… -decía Lucy aun mirando a la puerta-

-Es cierto, ni siquiera sabía que podías ser tan cruel –dijo Natsu-

-¿Cómo dices flamita?

-No tengo ganas de discutir ni pelear contigo –esto asombró a los del gremio, que Natsu no quisiera pelear pasaba una vez cada siglo- Búscate a otro con quien pelear hoy, yo me voy a mi casa –dijo serio-.

-Solo he dicho la verdad, no es sano ni para ella ni para mí, estoy harto de tener siempre la sensación de que alguien me observa por la calle.

-Gray, tú sabrás lo que haces, nosotros no somos quienes para interponernos en vuestras vidas, pero en mi opinión, Juvia no se merecía eso –dijo Erza-

-¿Es que no podéis verlo desde mi punto de vista? Ella no para de acosarme, es malsano.

El gremio se quedó en silencio, Natsu se había ido y Lucy con él, al fin y al cabo Lucy sabía que si se quedaba en el gremio encontraría luego a Natsu durmiendo en su cama con Happy y no le apetecía eso. Aunque supiera que pasaría de todos modos, al menos no sería en plan sorpresa. Además Natsu estaba muy raro y a Lucy le había preocupado un poco.

Poco después Gray también se fue del gremio porque no soportaba la tensión que él mismo había creado y quería descansar la mente.

La maga de agua llegó tambaleante a Fairy Hills y entró a su habitación como pudo, poco después de que se tumbara en su cama empezó a caer una fuerte y molesta lluvia con enormes vientos.

-Menudo vendaval –dijo Cana-

-Y que lo digas, a este paso si Levy sale se la lleva el viento –dijo Gajeel riendo por lo bajito-

La pequeña maga peliazul se limitó a usar su magia para echar encima del mago una roca con la forma de la palabra ''Rock''.

-Seguramente sea Juvia… Aun no me creo el poco tacto que puede llegar a tener Gray –Dijo Levy preocupada pero satisfecha al ver a Gajeel en el suelo-

-Me pregunto qué hará ahora –dijo Elfman-

Los días pasaban y Juvia no salía de la habitación. Tras dos semanas sin noticias de ella, la joven peliazul fue a Fairy Tail y se aseguró de que Gray no estaba allí.

-¡Juvia! –Dijo Mirajane sorprendida detrás de la barra- ¿Cómo estás?

-Hola Mira-san, estoy bien ¿y tú?

-¿Juvia? –Decía Levy acercándose a las dos jóvenes- Me tenías preocupada.

-No hay de qué preocuparse –Juvia sacó esa típica sonrisa de ''no pasa nada, estoy bien, soy feliz''- Juvia está bien. ¿Hay alguna novedad en el gremio?

-No mucho… Lo normal, peleas que son paradas a golpes por Erza y poco mas –decía la pequeña-

Juvia soltó una pequeña risa

-Me alegro de que esto no haya cambiado.

El gremio seguía de fiesta y Juvia estuvo charlando con Mirajane y Levy hasta la hora de comer.

-¡Que tarde es! Juvia tenía que hacer unas cosas, ¿hablamos luego vale? Siento irme tan de repente, pero se me ha hecho tarde –sonrió-

-Nos vemos luego Juvia –dijeron Levy y Mirajane sonriendo-

-¡Hasta otra! –Dijo Juvia saliendo del gremio-

-¿Qué crees que tenía que hacer que tenía tanta prisa? –Decía la peliblanca-

-No sé, Juvia no suele ser una chica ocupada…

Juvia llegó a la estación y se paró en el panel viendo cual era el tren que le tocaba coger.

'_'¿Esa es Juvia? ¿Qué hace con esa maleta?''_ pensaba un pelinegro que acababa de llegar de una misión

Antes de darse cuenta la estaba siguiendo por la estación.

_''¡¿Qué se supone que estoy haciendo?!''_ pensaba mientras se sentaba unos asientos más atrás de donde se había sentado Juvia en el tren _''¡¿Me he vuelto idiota?!''_ Sin embargo no hizo ni un amago de irse del tren. En cierto momento Juvia miró hacia atrás y Gray se escondió rápidamente para que no le viera. _''Es oficial, soy idiota.''_

Gray estaba tan concentrado en que Juvia no le viera que no se dio cuenta del destino del tren.

**El tren proveniente de Magnolia está entrando en la estación -**Decía una voz desde un altavoz-

Juvia salió del tren y en el andén se encontró con un joven albino que le llevo su maleta mientras salían de la estación.

-¿Lyon-sama?

-Juuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuvia-chaan –decía cogiendo el equipaje de la joven mientras ésta miraba atónita-. He venido a recogerla, Kano-sama dice que lo siente por no poder venir a recogerte pero que le llamaron del trabajo y estará la tarde fuera, dijo que lo siente muchisimo y me pidió que yo pasara el día contigo, a lo que accedí encantado –decía haciendo uso de sus encantos con la joven maga, esta se ruborizó un poco pero apenas le duró, pronto volvió a mirar al suelo algo triste- ¿Juvia-chan? ¿Te pasa algo?

-Esto… No es nada, llevo unas semanas no muy buenas, por eso vine aquí a pasar unos días y relajarme.

-Ya veo… Si te ha pasado algo solo tienes que contármelo y haré justicia ¡por Juvia-chan lo que sea! –dijo con decisión el alquimista de hielo de pelo blanco-

Juvia rió

-Eres un encanto, Lyon, pero de verdad no me ha pasado nada grave, es solo que Gray…

-¡¿El idiota de Gray te ha hecho algo?! ¡Ese imbécil! ¡No sabe cómo tratar con una dama!

-No no, no me ha hecho nada… -se acordó de las palabras de Gray y su corazón volvió a dolerle como si hubiera retrocedido en el tiempo y volviera a contemplar la escena- En todo caso te lo contaré después de comer, tengo hambre –sonrió y el albino le devolvió la sonrisa-

-Claro, yo invito, Alberto-sama me dijo que te cuidara con los máximos detalles.

Dejaron la maleta en el gremio de Lamia Scale que estaba cerca de la estación y fueron a un restaurante en el centro de la ciudad.

**Mientras esto ocurría…**

''¡¿L-Lyon?! Eso significa que estamos en la ciudad de Lamia Scale… Espera… ¡¿Juvia se va a cambiar de gremio?! ¿Fue por lo que dije? ¿Se está yendo de Fairy Tail por mi culpa? Vale que no soporto que Juvia me acose pero… Soporto aun menos ver a Juvia con Lyon. Tengo que detenerla como sea''. Decía Gray detrás de una columna mientras les observaba

Gray los seguía mientras intentaba, en vano, escuchar algo. Había demasiada gente en la estación para escuchar una conversación a distancia. Solo consiguió coger Kano'-sama dice que lo siente por no poder venir a recogerte pero que…' y '…que yo pasara el día contigo…' y por último les oyó reírse lo cual le reventó por dentro_. ''¿A qué cojones ha venido Juvia a Lamia Scale? ¿Y qué hace con Lyon? ¿Y quién narices es Kano-sama? Mierda, hay demasiada gente, les estoy perdiendo de vista.… ¡Mierda! ¿Dónde se han metido? ¡Joder, ya no los veo!'' _Pensaba Gray intentando hacerse paso entre la multitud sin éxito.

* * *

¿Les ha gustado? :DD ¡Dejen reviewwwwwwwwsss plss!^^

Nos vemos en el proximo capitulo, ¡hasta otra! :3


	2. Goodbye Blue Sky

Hoola a todos los lectores :D

Siento haberles hecho esperar pero he intentado hacer lo mejor que he podido este capitulo y por eso he tardado :S

Espero que les guste mucho, dejen reviews pls :3

**_Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima_**

_Mi sombra es la única que camina a mi lado  
Mi superficial corazón es lo único que está latiendo  
A veces deseo que alguien de fuera me encuentre  
Hasta entonces caminaré solo_

_(Boulevard of Broken Dreams - Green Day)_

* * *

**_Capitulo 2_**

**_Goodbye Blue Sky_**

Gray había desistido, les había buscado por toda la estación e incluso la ciudad bajo un calor infernal de verano, pero no encontró ningún rastro de ellos.

¿Pero por qué estaba haciendo esto? ¿Por qué, él, que nunca había sentido ningún interés en Juvia ahora estaba siguiéndola? Todas esas preguntas lo agobiaban, dejándolo cansado como su hubiese tenido que luchar contra 200 gigantes de acero.

No sabía que hacer así que fue al primer restaurante/bar que vio y entró a comer algo.

Mientras, Lyon y Juvia entraban a un restaurante famoso del centro de la ciudad, cogieron mesa al fondo por petición de Juvia.

-Bueno, ahora que ya hemos pedido la comida cuéntame ¿Qué tal estas? –Dijo el albino-.

-Eh… Bueno… Supongo que… Bien, ¿y tú?

-¿''Eh… Bueno… Supongo que… Bien''? ¿Pero qué respuesta es esa? Si querías engañarme habértelo currado más, Juvia –dijo sonriente y burlón-

Juvia soltó una de sus leves risitas.

-No es nada grave, es solo… El otro dia Juvia tuvo una pelea con Gray-Sama, pero ahora Juvia esta tan bien como siempre, no pasa nada –dijo intentando sonreir-.

-Si no me lo quieres contar no hace falta que me lo cuentes –cogió las dos manos de Juvia, que estaban apoyadas en la mesa-. Estoy aquí para apoyarte en todo lo que pueda, como amigo. Como ya sabes… después del Daimatou Embu renuncié a ti, se que tus sentimientos… Sé que no me corresponderán –no dejaba de mirar a los ojos a Juvia con una mirada tierna- pero quiero ser tu amigo, y estar ahí para lo que sea, para ti, para ayudarte, ¿vale?

Juvia no pudo evitar empezar a llorar.

-Oh mierda ¿Qué he hecho ahora? Joder, siempre la cago. Juvia por favor no llores, por favor. –Dijo levantándose y poniéndose al lado de la peliazul-

-No… No es tu culpa… Es mia… Por qué… ¿Por qué no pude enamorarme de ti en un principio? Tú… Me tratas bien… Eres dulce, eres amable y caballeroso… Eres la persona de la que debí haberme enamorado desde el principio… -seguía llorando-

En ese momento el camarero llegó con la comida, Lyon le indicó con la mano que dejara los platos silenciosamente y se fuera.

-Mira Juvia, nosotros no elegimos de quien nos enamoramos –le dijo mirándole a los ojos con una sonrisa-. No elegimos a las personas con las que nos cruzamos en la vida ni tampoco sus actos, pero elegimos como reaccionar ante ellos. Gray es un idiota sin remedio, y se que algún dia se dará cuenta de lo maravillosa que eres. Tú, simplemente sigue adelante ¿vale Juvia? Yo estaré ahí siempre que me necesites para ayudarte. Siempre estaré ahí. Así que ahora, sécate las lagrimas, y vamos a comer ¿vale? –le sonrió aun más ampliamente-.

Juvia no pudo evitar sonreir un poco al ver una sonrisa tan grande como la que el albino le mostraba.

-V…Vale…

Empezaron a comer y a hablar, Juvia ya se había calmado y volvía disimular su aún latiente dolor con esas sonrisas vergonzosas que tenia ella.

-¿Así que Al tampoco ha podido venir? Qué pena, hace mucho que no le veía…

-Sí, él y Kano-sama fueron llamados del consejo para no sé qué asunto, dijeron que llegarían hoy tarde y que fuera a recogerte.

-Una pena… Pero me alegra poder pasar el dia contigo –dijo sonriendo, el joven peliblanco se sonrojó levemente-

…

Eran la de la noche, Gray –vete tú a saber por qué- seguía vagando por las calles mientras pensaba que diría si se encontraba a Juvia, aunque por el tiempo que llevaba buscando esa posibilidad parecía improbable. El sol empezaba a esconderse tras las montañas que rodeaban la ciudad. Al mismo tiempo en el que ciudad se sumía poco a poco en la oscuridad de la noche un extraño sentimiento se apoderaba del corazón del pelinegro, era una especie de vacío que dudo que alguien pudiese describir con palabras.

El tiempo pasaba, Gray ya no se fijaba ni a qué calles giraba o iba.

'' ¿Y si se va de Fairy Tail por mi culpa? '' Esa era la duda que asaltaba la mente del mago de hielo a cada segundo que pasaba. No soportaba esa puta duda. Vale que la maga de agua le molestase con su ''acoso'', pero de eso a querer que se vaya de Fairy Tail había un barranco enorme. Pero entonces le asaltaba otra duda '' ¿Pero por qué me tiene que importar? ''Gray no sabía que responderse a si mismo. Algo le sacó de sus pensamientos, era una voz, y reconocería esa voz en cualquier parte.

_Juvia._

Se escondió en una esquina, miró y los vio. Eran Juvia y un idiota de Lamia Scale que poco le importaba. ''¿Qué hace Juvia _todavía_ con ese idiota?'' pensaba ''…¡¿Le estará enseñando la ciudad?! ¡Entonces Juvia sí se cambia de gremio! No, una mierda, no se cambia de gremio, porque lo digo yo, vamos. He de hablar con ella…'' se decía a si mismo, decidido.

Les estuvo siguiendo hasta que vio que Lyon se despedía y se iba.

…..

-¿Seguro que no quieres que te acompañe?

-No, gracias Lyon, me apetece darme un paseo a solas –sonrió-

-Como quieras, entonces nos vemos mañana, Juvia-chan

-Claro, hasta mañana Lyon-sama

Y con una sonrisa mutua los dos se fueron por caminos diferentes. En ese justo momento en el que se quedaba sola Juvia pudo notar cómo se desmoronaba, queriendo irse a una esquina, hacerse un ovillo y llorar hasta que los ojos se le cerrasen de cansancio, como había hecho durante las ultimas dos semanas y querido hacer durante todo el día. Estar sola, para Juvia, significaba no poder controlar sus sentimientos correctamente.

…

Gray siguió a Juvia hasta llegar a un parque asegurándose de que Lyon ya no volvía a decirle algo a la maga o alguna cosa por el estilo.

-…Juvia –dijo detrás de ella a pocos metros-.

Pareció que los ojos de Juvia se salían de sus órbitas al oír aquella voz que a partes iguales la volvía loca y la mataba por dentro. Las lagrimas eran difíciles de contener, si había evitado hablar con Gray era por algo, y ese algo era el efecto de su voz y su rostro sobre Juvia.

Se volvió para verle, causando el contacto visual entre ellos. Gray estaba serio, casi tan serio como cuando le dijo aquello a Juvia, pero esta vez en sus ojos se podían leer otro tipo de sentimientos. Preocupación, seriedad e incluso tristeza eran algunos de los que Gray inconscientemente trasmitía con su mirada gris.

-G-Gray-sama… ¿Q-Qué hace aquí? –Se sorprendió al verle allí con ropa-

-No lo sé, ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

Juvia seguía paralizada, parecía que sus músculos se habían puesto rígidos como piedras ante la mirada de aquel hombre y se preguntó por un momento si estaba mirando a algún descendiente de la diosa Medusa, que paralizaba con la mirada. Pero tampoco pudo pensar mucho más, pues Gray se acercó un paso más a Juvia, lo cual la tensó más.

Una parte de Juvia quería correr, irse y no volver jamás. Dejar de lado su vida y olvidarse de todo aquello que había conocido hasta ahora. Se cambiaría de nombre, de ciudad, de pelo, de todo, le daba igual. Ella quería, por instinto, alejarse de aquello que le hacía daño, quería alejarse de él.

Pero, otra parte de ella quería lo contrario. Quería abalanzarse a los brazos del alquimista de hielo y darle el mayor abrazo que le darían jamás. Quería decirle que le quería, que nadie le iba a amar como ella lo hacía, que no era una obsesión, que, simplemente, ella solo buscaba que sus hermosos ojos se posaran en ella por un momento sin intenciones de regañarla cruelmente. Que llevaba dos semanas sin verle ni oírle y eso, para Juvia, había sido una tortura.

Pero también quería que él le correspondiese el abrazo, y sabía que eso no pasaría y que ella acabaría sufriendo más, así que se aguantó las ganas y le mantuvo todo lo que pudo la mirada. La apartó cuando se dio cuenta de que había empezado a llover.

-Gray-sama, Juvia tiene mucha prisa, no puede hablar ahora –dijo dándose la vuelta, con lagrimas ya bajando por sus mejillas -.

-Y una mierda –dijo el pelinegro cogiéndole del brazo-. Si piensas que de esta te vas a escapar te equivocas –la peliazul se dio la vuelta instintivamente para soltarse el brazo y Gray pudo ver las lagrimas cayendo por la blanca tez de la mujer-

-Suéltame –dijo sollozando, casi en un suspiro-.

-No.

Por un momento Juvia dejó de forcejear y miró a Gray a los ojos, rindiéndose ante él.

* * *

Muahahaha soy malvada, les corto en el mejor momento :D

En el próximo capitulo van a pasar muchas cosas, asi que intentaré tenerlo cuanto antes para no hacerles esperar mucho :3

Gracias a todos los que dejasteis reviews en el anterior capitulo, me alegra mucho que os gustara ^^

Dejen reviews (porfis) y nos vemos en el próximo capitulo, un beso muy grande :D

_Ciao!_


	3. My darkest demons

Hooooooooola^^

Siento haber tardado, pero le estuve dando muchas vueltas al capitulo xD

El capitulo III es casi todo dialogo, pero me gusta como ha quedado, espero que a vosotros os guste también^^

¡Dejen reviews porfa! :D

**Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima.**

¿ Qué más da si caigo al suelo  
Y no me sigo levantando?  
Si tirado boca arriba  
Prefiero seguir llorando  
Camino en noche sin luna  
En que solo bebo vino  
Y que más da el color del fango,  
Negro como mi destino

(_Despojos de un poeta - _Gritando en silencio)

* * *

**_Capitulo III_**

**_My darkest demons_**

Por un momento Juvia dejó de forcejear y miró a Gray a los ojos, rindiéndose ante él.

Las lágrimas de Juvia no se detenían, al verle de esa forma algo dentro de Gray se rompió en pedazos y le soltó la muñeca. Para su sorpresa, Juvia no huyó, solo se mantuvo ahí, delante de él mientras se sostenía la muñeca recién liberada.

-Qué es lo que quieres –dijo de una forma tajante mientras miraba al suelo-

Gray dudó un momento que decirle a Juvia, pero pronto encontró la mejor manera de ir al grano.

-Me has estado evitando, ¿verdad?

-¿A…A qué se refiere?

-Has estado evitando ir al gremio últimamente por mí, ¿verdad?

-Juvia… No… No es eso Gray-sama…

-¿Entonces por qué?

Juvia miró a un lado, intentando evadir la pregunta.

-Usted me dijo que le dejara en paz.

-Pero… -intentó cambiar de pregunta al no saber cómo contestar al recordatorio de sus crueles palabras- ¿Vas a dejar Fairy Tail?–Dijo mirándola fijamente, Juvia se sorprendió tanto por esa pregunta que parecía que los ojos se le iban a salir de sus orbitas-.

-¿Qué? -preguntó teniendo la esperanza de haber oído mal a su amado mago de hielo-.

-Que si-

-¿Juvia yéndose de Fairy Tail? ¿Es que también quiere eso? ¿No tiene suficiente? –Se tapó la cara con las manos ahogándose más en sus sollozos-

Gray la miraba sorprendido. ¿No se iba a ir? ¿Entonces qué hacía allí? Puede… ¡¿Qué estuviese saliendo con Lyon?! ¿Por eso estaba allí? No, no había manera, Lyon había renunciado a Juvia… ¡¿Pero y si era verdad?! Si era verdad mataría a ese bastardo.

-No quería decir eso J-

-Juvia está harta… Juvia ya no puede más.

-¿E-Eh?

-Juvia ya no puede con tu comportamiento con ella…

-¿Qué quieres decir…? –Gray no sabía qué hacer, tan solo se quedaba ahí de pie, a unos metros de Juvia-

-Siempre… Gray-sama siempre ha sido igual con Juvia… Siempre… Igual…

**_….En otro sitio…._**

Un joven mago de cabellos dorados y ojos verdes paseaba de noche, profundo en sus pensamientos. Era un mago, por decirlo de así, atractivo. Llevaba parte de una armadura plata y roja, colocada en el pecho, en el hombro derecho y en las manos –guantes de acero con pinchos en los nudillos- . En la cintura llevaba una espada elemental de viento y al otro lado de la cintura, en dos pequeñas fundas, una batuta de plata blanca y una ocarina de 10 agujeros.

-Hmpf… -dijo molesto- Maldito consejo, justo el dia en que Juvia venía van y nos convocan todo el día para algo tan trivial… -Decía caminando por el borde de la acera- Bueno, al menos podré verla mañana –sonrió- ¿Eh? ¿Está lloviendo? Qué extraño, juraría que hace nada el cielo estaba despejado. Esto me trae muchos recuerdos… -Dijo mientras caminaba-

''Espera… ¿Qué es ese ruido?'' pensó al oir un extraño grito ahogado.

**….…**

-¿C-Cómo?

-Juvia siempre se declara a Gray-sama, ¡pero siempre es rechazada! Pero después… Después siempre haces algo… –empezó a llorar más fuerte, sus palabras se quebraban por los sollozos- Q-que le hace p-pensar a Juvia que te gusto u-un poco.

-¡¿…?!

-Estoy harta –las gotas caían desde el cielo estampándose en los cuerpos de los dos jóvenes-.

-…

''Necesito abrazarla, o reconfortarla, o algo… ¿Por qué tiene que verse tan adorable en esta situación? Quiero… ¿besarla? ESPERA QUÉ ¡¿En qué cojones estoy pensando?! GRAY, CENTRATE'' Pensaba, sonrojado.

Gray abrazó a Juvia fuertemente, intentando reconfortarla.

-Juvia…

-No… -balbuceó Juvia-

''¿Qué me pasa? Quiero abrazarle, quiero besarle y quiero sentir su tacto. Pero no puedo, no puedo más. Llevo tanto tiempo guardándome esto que ahora soy incapaz de pararlo…''

-¿Qué? –dijo Gray

-No… Lo vas a hacer de nuevo… ¡Déjame! –Se separó de él- ¡Deja de jugar conmigo! ¡Soy una persona, no un juguete! -Decía la peliazul llorando mientras miraba a los profundos ojos grises de Gray-. Si quieres que te olvide déjame olvidarte…

Juvia se arrepintió de haber dicho esas palabras antes de incluso terminar la frase

-¿J-Juvia?

''¿Está hablando en primera persona?'' pensaba, en shock por lo que estaba sucediendo

Se vieron interrumpidos cuando un joven apareció unos metros detrás de Juvia con cara de estar un poquitín furioso y colérico.

-¿Eh? Perdona, pero esta conversación es privada –dijo el joven pelinegro-. No quiero ser borde pero es importante.

-¿Privada? Privada mis narices–dijo antes de correr, agarrar a Gray por su camiseta y estamparlo contra un árbol, sujetándolo en el aire-.

La joven maga observaba intentando asimilar lo que ocurría y sin saber muy bien qué hacer.

-¡¿Qué cojones te pasa?! ¡¿Quién te crees que eres?!

-¿Yo? Nadie, solo el tío que te va a partir la cara en cuatro –Dijo propinándole al alquimista de hielo un puñetazo en la mejilla derecha y haciéndole una herida- Y ahora dime ¡¿Qué le has hecho a Juvia para que esté así?! ¡¿EH?!

-¡Al! –''¿Se conocen? Y lo que es más raro, ¿le llama por un apodo?'' pensó el pelinegro-.

El joven rubio se volvió para ver a la joven de cabellos largos y empapados mirándole.

-¡Para ahora mismo!

- Pero este tio te ha hecho llorar ¿no es asi? –El solo hecho de decirlo le puso más furioso y fue a darle otro puñetazo a Gray-

Juvia corrió, poniendo su cara entre la de gray y el puño, haciendo que el joven parara para no darle.

-No sabes lo que ha pasado. No la pagues con Gray-sama, él no tiene culpa de nada.

''Incluso después de haberme dicho todo eso, de todo el daño que le he hecho, después de decir todo lo que ha dicho… ¿Me sigue protegiendo? Si le he hecho tanto daño, ¿Por qué me protege?''

-¿Juvia? –dijo el pelinegro-

-Al, todo está bien, no ha pasado nada grave, –la joven reunió todas las fuerzas que le quedaban para sacar una mínima sonrisa- ya estoy bien. Me alegra ver que estás bien tu también–apoyó su mano en el hombro del rubio, indicándole que soltara a Gray, este obedeció y el alquimista cayó al suelo-. Ahora… si no os importa a los dos, me voy a casa… Estoy cansada… -dijo emprendiendo su camino de nuevo- Nos… Nos vemos otro día Al, me ha alegrado verte… Y… Lo siento mucho Gray, realmente lo siento… -Esto último lo dijo mirando de reojo a los dos jovenes-

El joven de cabellos de oro le dedicó una mirada asesina a Gray antes de extenderle la mano para ayudarle a levantarse.

-¿Eh?

-Alberto Jonnier, Mago Poseedor del aire, 25 años. Diría que encantado de conocerte, pero mentiría.

-Gray Fullbuster, Mago Alquimista de hielo, 18 años. –se levantó solo, declinando la oferta del joven Jonnier- ¿No vas a pegarme ahora que se ha ido?

-Ella me ha dicho que no te toque y así será. Me rebajaría a ser tan imbécil como tú si lo hiciera.

-Entiendo –dijo reteniéndose para no propinarle un tortazo por lo de imbécil-. ¿Tampoco vas a preguntarme qué ha pasado aquí?

-Repito que sería un imbécil si lo hiciera. ¿Realmente eres tan idiota? ¿…Y por qué estas en ropa interior?

-¡Mierda! –dijo volviéndosela a colocar-

-Bueno, me voy, -empezó a andar- espero no volverte a ver. Ah, y si vuelvo a ver a Juvia llorando por tu culpa no te prometo que salgas vivo.

-Respóndeme a algo antes.

-¿Hm?

-¿Por qué Juvia te llama por un apodo y tú no a ella? Nunca había visto a Juvia poner apodos.

-Realmente eres tan idiota como pareces ¿eh? El nombre de Juvia es demasiado bonito como para desperdiciarlo poniéndole motes, ¿no crees?

Y con estas últimas palabras Gray vio alejarse al mago de aire.

….

Juvia llegó, abrió la puerta y nada más cerrarla se desplomó en el suelo, llorando.

Juvia no paró de llorar en toda la noche, Gray, por su parte, volvió a Magnolia en el primer tren que pudo coger. Gray cogió el tren de las 8 y media y llegó a Fairy Tail una hora después.

-¡Gray! ¿Dónde estabas? –dijo Mirajane-

-En ningún sitio. Mira, ponme una copa por favor.

-Gray, estas herido y tienes la cara hinchada… ¿Seguro que estas bien? ¿Quieres hielo para la hinchazón? –Dijo la joven peliblanca detrás de la barra-

-No, gracias Mira pero estoy bie-

-¡CALZONCILLO-MAN! –Natsu le pego una patada en la cabeza haciendo que se estampara contra su bebida-

-¡¿QUE ME HAS LLAMADO FLAMA CON PATAS? –Dijo pegándole un puñetazo a Natsu-

-¡CALLATE OJOS CAIDOS!

-¡NO TE ATREVAS A DECIRME ESO, OJOS BIZCOS! –dijo mientras proseguía la pela contra el pelirrosa-.

Por un momento, se hizo el silencio. Un sosiego aterrador se hizo con toda la sala momentáneamente, se podría describir como la calma antes de la tormenta. No era un silencio normal, era el silencio del peligro, un silencio eterno.

Se oyeron pasos, Gray y Natsu se detuvieron por un momento mirándose mutuamente con la cara que pondría un niño de 3 años cuando le cuentas el cuento del monstruo debajo de la cama, una expresión de puro _terror_. Sabían lo que venía, era culpa suya, claramente, pues tenían expresamente prohibido causar más desperfectos en el gremio por culpa de su infantilidad.

-Natsu, Gray ¿no os he dicho muchas veces que os dejéis de pelear? –Decía con su armadura gris-

-¡ÉL EMPEZÓ PRIMERO!

-¡NO ES MI CULPA QUE SU CARA ME MOLESTE TANTO!

-¡¿QUÉ HAS DICHO, MEMO?!

-¡BASTA! –Decía Erza metiéndoles un bofetón que dejó a los dos medio muertos en el suelo-

-¿Dónde estabas, Gray? Llevas un dia totalmente desaparecido, me dijeron que te vieron en la estación llegando de tu misión pero no volviste al gremio, ¿ocurrió algo?

Gray se levantó como pudo apoyándose en un taburete.

-No, no ha pasado nada. Erza, ¿puedo hablar contigo a solas?

-Eh... Claro

Salieron del gremio y caminaron por la ciudad. Era un día soleado nada que ver con la tormenta que ayer Gray presenciaba.

-¿Y bien? ¿De qué querías hablar?

-He estado en la ciudad de Lamia Scale –''Oh no'' pensó Erza-.

-… ¿Y has visto a Juvia?

-¿Cómo sabes que está ahí?

-Me lo dijo, me la crucé cuando viniendo de una misión y ella estaba camino a la estación, me dijo que tenía pensado volver para despedirse de todos pero que se había entretenido haciendo la maleta y que si no se daba prisa perdería el tren.

-¿Así que es cierto que se va de Fairy Tail?

-¿Cómo?

-Qué si se va a ir de Fairy Tail.

- Espera… ¿Le dijiste que si se iba del gremio?

-Sí.

''Aún no está todo perdido, puede que se lo dijera con tacto o en un buen contexto'' -¿Cómo se lo dijiste? Cuéntame lo que pasó.

-Pues… Me encontré con ella por la noche y cuando me vio empezó a llover. Por alguna razón ella comenzó a llorar y no sé, se lo dije. ¿No es para tanto, no?

-Eres tonto. Extremadamente tonto. Idiota. Si fueses más tonto explotarías en una absurda bomba de estupidez. Siempre con tacto, di que si campeón, bien hecho.

-¿Qué he hecho mal esta vez?

-Terminamos antes si la pregunta es qué has hecho bien cuando se trata de Juvia.

-¿Pero por qué todos decís que soy idiota?

-Porque lo eres. Supongo que reaccionaría mal.

-Sí. Erza, tu eres mujer, ¿sabes por qué reaccionó así?

-Claro que lo sé, y todo el mundo lo entendería, no solo las mujeres. Hasta Natsu sería capaz de adivinar por qué Juvia reaccionó así. Pero no te lo contaré, lo tendrás que averiguar por ti mismo –le sonrió mirándole con cara de estar retándole a ello-. A todo esto, ¿qué hacías allí?

-Eh… Esto… Yo…

-No me digas que seguiste a Juvia –dijo con cara pícara-

-¡No! Quiero decir… Sí ¡pero solo porque me preocupaba que se fuese del gremio! –Se sonrojó-

-Así que te preocupaba que se fuese… ¿Seguro que es por eso?

-¡¿Por qué me miras así?! ¡Para! –Volvió la cara para que no se le notara que estaba rojo como un tomate- Erza… Si te cruzaste con Juvia y te habrá contado que hace allí, ¿no?

-Sí, ¿Por qué quieres saberlo? –Seguía mirándole con cara traviesa-

-¡Tan solo dimelo! Fui allí para saberlo y acabé siendo golpeado por una especie de modelo de pasarela con armadura -

-¿Qué?

-Es una larga historia. ¿Me lo vas a contar de una vez?

-Se fue de vacaciones.

-A Lamia Scale –dijo incrédulo-.

-No, se fue una temporada a su casa. ¿No sabías que Juvia creció allí? Por ello está allí de vacaciones, se va todos los años. ¿En serio no lo sabías? –dijo preguntando con sorpresa la chica de cabellos escarlata-

-Espera, ¿Quéeee? ¿Por qué no lo he sabido antes?

-Gray, ¿Te has molestado alguna vez en hablar con Juvia? ¿En escuchar lo que tiene que decir? ¿Te has interesado alguna vez por ella? ¿Por su vida?

-Cuando lo intento hacer lo único que hace es pegarse a mi como una sanguijuela, es realmente molesto. Por eso no hablo mucho con ella.

-Gray, deberías… Bueno, ¿sabes qué? Solo te diré una cosa más, vuelve allí y habla con ella. Eso es todo lo que te aconsejo.

-¡Espera Erza! ¡Eres la única que me puede dar consejo para esto!

-Ya te he ayudado mucho, recuérdalo Gray: _Hablando se entiende la gente, escuchando se conocen. _Y vístete.

-¡JODER, PERO SI ESTABA VESTIDO HACE UN MOMENTO!

Erza se fue sonriéndole y Gray pudo observar como su última esperanza de aclarar su guerra interior andaba por la calle unos metros y se metía a una tienda de tartas, para luego salir con 15 en cada mano. No supo si estaba confundido o habituado.

''Tendré que ir a volver a verla, supongo. Geez, esto es un verdadero incordio. ¿Por qué me molesto siquiera?'' Pensaba yendo hacia un restaurante, tanto pensar le daba hambre.

Después de comer y de ser regañado varias veces por desnudarse en el restaurante Gray intentó coger un tren para llegar allí cuanto antes, pero solo lo consiguió para el tren de las 6 y media, iba a llegar allí ya de noche. Se fue a comprar unas cosas que necesitaba para su piso, aprovechando que no tenía nada que hacer.

''Geez'' no paraba de decirse a si mismo el pelinegro una vez montado en el tren. Se intentó dormir sin obtener resultado, algo, todos –menos él- sabían qué es lo que le preocupaba.

El monitor del tren indicaba que faltaban 20 minutos para llegar a la estación, cuando Gray, apoyado en la ventanilla, empezó a escuchar una melodía, una hermosa y pegadiza cancioncilla. También era notable que el viento, de repente, era más violento que antes.

Un escalofrío recorrió la columna vertebral de Gray dejándole la sensación de que algo, no sabría decir si malo o bueno, iba a pasar.

* * *

¿Qué tal, os ha gustado? :3

Puede que haya sido un poco cruel, si, pero todo es parte de la trama jajajaja

Si pensaron que en este cap iba a haber un beso Gruvia estuvieron casi acertados. Casi. Mwahahahahahaha

Subiré el siguiente tan pronto como me sea posible, que tambien tengo dos fanfics mas de los que ocuparme xDD

Muchas gracias por leer, dejen reviews por favor :DD

Hasta la próxima, mis queridos lectores ^_^

PS: Perdonen si ven algun que otro fallo, en cuanto los dectecte los corregiré c:


End file.
